


Flailing Limbs and Cake Don't Mix

by angelahime49



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelahime49/pseuds/angelahime49
Summary: Yamamoto is apparently born stealthy and skilled (and maybe a little unhinged). Ask Gokudera. He may even agree.
Kudos: 22





	Flailing Limbs and Cake Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> first fic (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ please do review. am thinking of making a series of one shots and I need ideas (◡ ω ◡)

  
The floorbards still creaked in protest even as Gokudera tried his damnedest to silently tiptoe across the hall. Suddenly stopping, he glared behind him at Yamamoto who - even in the dark - had his hands linked behind his head and not fumbling around at all. The baseball idiot may as well be a ghost, not triggering any sounds or creaking floorboards. _A skill of a lethal assassin. Maybe he's just born to be this - stealthy, skilled, and dangerous._ Gokudera looked back at his companion and decided that, no, this grinning idiot behind him is just avoiding the creakiest floorboards to spite him and - _damn it all_ \- Gokudera just stepped on another. Eh. Explosives don't really scream stealth, do they?

Straightening his back, Gokudera heard an unmistakable huff of laughter from Yamamoto. At least the idiot knew better than to laugh out loud. This was an important mission after all! He sent his iciest glare behind him and trudged - loudly - towards the door at the end of the hall. The tenth slept heavily anyways and given the hour, not even Nana-san would be awake. Gokudera opened Tsuna's door and continued on to the bed. The tenth was still asleep, facing the wall and with blankets up to his nose. He looked at the clock atop the tenth's bedside table. 11:58. Just two more minutes, then. He carefully sat on the floor to set down the box he was carrying, sighing in relief as he observed no damage. _Damn Yamamoto for getting over the fence so easily, I just had to do it the way he did - jumping over it - cake and all, like a madman._

"At least it still turned out well." Yamamoto had stood behind him and was now leaning over his shoulder, observing the cake, too.

"Fuck! Stop doing that, baseball idiot! You should put a bell around your neck." he looked up and saw that Yamamoto seemed to be thinking about it seriously. Gokudera quickly stood up, taking care not to jostle the now boxless cake he was carrying. His voice had a horrified edge to it as he hissed out, "That was not a sexual suggestion, pervert. And I don't need you thinking about your sex life with THAT person right now!"

A muffled groan and some shuffling of sheets as the tenth turned his back to the wall. He now slept facing his right and left hand man as they stood staring at each other. Somehow, Yamamoto looked sheepish but not sorry at all. Gokudera had glared some more and rolled his eyes at the blatant unrepentance. He then went closer to the bed as he observed a darker patch of skin in the tenth's face. Silver hair shook as he bent and peered down intently at it. _A bruise in the cheek. Someone dared to punch the tenth! I'm gonna kill the fucker that dared to harm the tenth while I was away!_

Reborn must have instilled enough survival instinct in Tsuna's mind to recognize the murderous aura that radiated from him then. Tsuna jerked awake, choking on what must have been a "Hieeeee!" His arms flailed out, knocking the cake out of Gokudera's hands. Gokudera, who didn't have a reflex fast enough to evade half the cake that splattered on him. Tsuna sat in his bed, breathing heavily, muttering a "It was just a dream." under his breath. The sound of something squelching against the floor as it slid from Gokudera's face sent Tsuna out of his daze, whirling around to face the other occupants of his room.

A breath, then a snicker that was quickly stifled, meaning the tenth was holding off his laughter. Another moment and there was an exhale, Tsuna seeming to give up on stopping his laughter altogether, collapsing back on his bed and laughing his heart out. _Please don't let this wake Nana-san so I can at least preserve my pride even for a little bit._

The sound of the tenth's laughter was contagious and if Gokudera were any less humiliated, he may have been like Yamamoto who was on his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath, evidently having a grand time at his expense. _How is it that the entire room was covered in splatterings of cake, but the only evidence of Yamamoto being in the room at the same time the cake went flying was a smudge in his cheek?_ Gokudera decided to ask the Varia later if Squalo had the baseball idiot training to avoid rain, because _how was this even possible?_ As it was, Gokudera had his arms clenched at his sides, trying to grasp at his quickly evaporating sanity. With face as red as Bianchi's reddest lipstick, he tried to grit out, "Happy birthday, tenth.", but all that came out was a garbled version of it that had the tenth laughing even harder and the baseball idiot rolling on the cake stained floor. Yamamoto even had the audacity to stop laughing, look at him, and start laughing again. Gokudera then swore that the tenth would be down one Rain Guardian as soon as the red in his cheeks went away.


End file.
